


tell me about forever just one more time

by vivahate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, keith has some doubts but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “Keith, I know you.” Lance begins carefully, effectively interrupting his train of thought and his eyes are gentle and earnest as they stare into Keith’s own. “You won’t drive me away that easily. Not with something like this. I know who I’m marrying. ”





	tell me about forever just one more time

“Did something happen while I was gone?”

 

The question is asked gently, almost casually so as not to startle him, but Keith can detect the thinly veiled protectiveness in Lance’s voice all the same. He should’ve expected this, really. There’s nothing he can hide from Lance.

 

He doesn’t want Lance to worry though. He’s been so happy all day, so enthusiastic in their preparations for the gathering that Keith couldn’t help but lose himself in the lively atmosphere around him. Lance’s happiness is contagious and he’s happiest when surrounded by people dear to him.

 

And Lance’s happiness is Keith’s own.

 

But now with the distraction of their friends’ company gone and Lance having just got back from hurrying after Hunk to get the hat he’d left behind to him mere seconds before the car’s leaving, Keith’s mind has become clouded with doubts again.

 

“Not really. Why?” Keith says, aiming for nonchalance, hoping it’ll be enough to convince Lance.

 

Lance comes closer though and before he knows it, an arm is wrapped around his middle, and a gentle hand is cupping his face. Lance waits, patient – always so patient with him – until Keith meets his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Keith says, voice high and urgent and winces inwardly at himself. Way to go. “Sorry.”

 

Lance raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes dark and speculative. There’s a little furrow between his brows – worry, Keith realizes – and the guilt coiling in his chest threatens to overwhelm him. Lance asks, “Why are you apologizing for being sad?”

 

“I’m not sad!” Keith insists adamantly, and his protest would’ve probably been more effective if he weren’t so readily leaning onto Lance’s touch, but the mere thought of pulling away is _unbearable_. “Why would I be sad? I have no reason to be sad. I was just thinking about our friends. How happy they were for us today and - and all the stuff they brought for us. Seriously they went way overboard.”

 

“So they did.” Lance nods in agreement easily and leans more into his space. He’s still cupping Keith’s cheek, but his other hand moves up to brush his bangs out of his face and tuck a stray hair behind his ear. Keith’s chest aches at the tender touch and suddenly he’s filled with the urge to leap forward into Lance’s hold and stay there until the noise in his head just _stops_. “Too many housewarming gifts for us to find use of, but they’ve got it all for us. For our home.”

 

Their home. _Theirs_ , Keith’s mind echoes faintly, the mere thought of it enough to make him dizzy. The home they’ll be living in together. They’re getting married. He’s marrying his best friend, his soulmate, his _Lance_. The love of his life. And they’d known they were the real deal even way back in space, why, then, is he having such a hard time believing that any of this is permanent, that he’s allowed to have this. Why is he so terrified that one day Lance will realize that he’s -

 

“Keith, I know you.” Lance begins carefully, effectively interrupting his train of thought and his eyes are gentle and earnest as they stare into Keith’s own. “You won’t drive me away that easily. Not with something like this. I know who I’m marrying. ”

 

Keith takes a sharp intake of breath, bowing his head and finally allowing his mask to fall away.

 

“I am sad.” He murmurs and immediately flinches, “It’s not you! I promise it has nothing to do with you! It’s all – I just - “

 

He trails off with a frustrated growl. This is so _stupid_.

 

“I know.” Lance says, leaning down to kiss his forehead and offers him a reassuring smile “Baby, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain anything. I would never be mad at you for something like this. Is that what this is all about? You don’t have to be scared of telling me anything.”

 

“That’s it though. You shouldn’t have to deal with – with this.” Keith sighs, finally admitting the root of his fears out loud, “I keep overthinking everything until nothing makes sense in my head anymore.”

 

And once, not so long a time ago Keith would’ve been bracing himself for rejection. Would’ve been ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. Hell he’s pretty sure the old Keith before their heroic space adventures would’ve never even dared to open himself up like this to anyone.

 

But it’s _Lance_ and Keith trusts him with his life. Knows him like no one does. They’ve both seen each other at their lowest, have backed each other up through everything. And Lance has seen him go through a particularly rough patch in his life, seasoned with an array of impulsive decisions and a number of traumatic events that changed both of them forever. Lance’d been by his side through it all and never once had he shown any sign of having the intention of leaving him.

 

But still. Old habits die hard.

 

“First of all you’re lucky to have me around because I’m pretty skilled at taking your mind off things.” Lance says proudly in an obvious fit to lighten the mood and it does manage to pull Keith out of his thoughts and surprise a small laugh out of him. But Lance is not done yet. He moves impossibly closer still, and then a hand cups his chin, tilting it up until Keith meets his eyes.

 

“Secondly,” Lance goes on, gaze never wavering and doing nothing to hide the affection written all over his face, “I’m not marrying just the good parts of you, I’m marrying all of you. I don’t expect you to be any different than the way you are, Keith.”

 

Keith makes a choked little sound at that.

 

“I love you so much.” Keith says hoarsely, his arms tightening around Lance’s waist, the tension seeming to leave his body all at once as he leans in, plaintively seeking Lance’s warmth.

 

And Lance knowing this, accepts him readily, pressing another kiss to his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

“I love you more than anything.” Lance reminds him, resting his chin atop Keith’s head, letting him take his time. To sort through whatever he’s feeling.

 

Lance moves his hands down to Keith’s hips, starting to gently sway them back and forth on the spot until their tender hug is more of a slow dance.

 

“We should start dinner.” Keith says, his voice tired and low, but he finally sounds like his old self again and that must count for something. Keith pulls back a little to offer the first flicker of a genuine smile and Lance all but melts at the sight of it, “And you’re sure you won’t get tired of my weird moods? You’re kind of gonna be stuck with me for a while.”

 

“I won’t.” Lance says and there’s mild amusement glinting in his eyes now. “For your information I intend to be stuck with you for a long while so if you don’t believe me right now you’ll just have to wait and see for yourself, right?”

 

And what is Keith supposed to say to that? When Lance’s there promising him a lifetime of love and support. Only vow for the billionth time to always, _always_ give them back.

 

Keith surprises him by looping his arms around Lance’s neck and leaning in to nuzzle their noses together and Lance barely has enough time to gather his wits together to hold him back. “Right.” Keith whispers, looking at Lance with nothing but adoration in his eyes, “Can’t wait to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. i've had a super emotional week and needed an outlet. 
> 
> also i haven't written anything in ages so i wrote this mostly to help me get back into the groove.


End file.
